Cursed to Roam
by FenrirNovus
Summary: The good people go to Heaven. The bad people go to Hell. But what about the people in between? Daniel is one of those people who have died with equal good and bad deeds. Now he must remain in Limbo and do work in order to earn his place in the afterlife. Along the way he'll make friends, enemies and learn about his forgotten past.(inclusion of creepypasta characters)


**Cursed To Roam Chapter 1**

~ **Prologue~**

Darkness. That was all I saw, that's all I could remember seeing before. Hell, as far as I knew that was where I was born. Simply floating through the realm I would later know as "Oblivion." I once had vague images of where I came from but those faded away along with my very sense of humanity, I couldn't even speak properly. The only thing to accompany me in this lonely void were two voices. One of them was soft, comforting, and one I would easily approach. The other was filled with resent and anger, one anyone in their right mind would shy away from. "People like him don't come around often," the soft voice said, both voices were having some sort of feud while I was lost in my "thoughts" if you could call them that, if anything they were the result of the trauma of everlasting loneliness, a kind no human should endure. "I don't want to put anyone in that position as much as you do, but that realm is the only place someone like him belongs. He must go to Limbo." the voice said in a tone that showed he didn't want to discuss the matter any further. ~ _Lim...bo...Li...m...bo...Limbo~_ I thought trying to sway myself from those inhumane "thoughts" by trying to figure out what the voices meant by "Limbo." "As much as I don't care for the mortal, you're right...I wouldn't wish such a fate on someone like him but couldn't you or someone make an exception and leave him here, in Oblivion. Of course leaving him here would be unjust and 'inhumane' as the mortals say, but to send him to Limbo is absolute torture worse than death. Worse than Oblivion! You know exactly what he'll see, you're damning him to an eternity of regret and sadness!" the angry voice exclaimed sounding concerned. "You and I have had this discussion many a time, and I've always said the same thing: as long as he doesn't regain his memories or meet anyone from his past he will be fine. I would love to just leave him here and spare him the potential hardships that follow, but I don't make these rules, I simply follow them as you do." the soft voice calmly explained. "Fine...do as you will." the other voice said, ending the quarrel. The next thing I remember was everything becoming white, and then…

 **August 5th, 2020**

 **~Limbo: Garden of Awakening, 12:30pm~ [The Beginning]**

When the light cleared all I saw was darkness yet again. Still, something was different. I felt something beneath my legs and on my back. Everything felt...heavier, I felt...alive. "...ey...e's….king….up!" I faintly heard a voice from somewhere close by. "...ood….on't….are….m...ow." Another older sounding voice said. "...kay….y…..ey…..HEY!" My body jumped and my eyes shot open but closed halfway. Everything was blurry, I could barely tell where I was or who was in front of me, not that I even knew what a "who" or "what" was. My vision started to clear and I saw a face close to mine. I noticed the face was white as snow, the eyes were wide and full of energy and curiosity, but the smile was one no normal human could ever possess the person's smile practically chopped the face in half because of how wide it was. "Rize and shine, Fresh Meat!" the face said "Jeffery! You know you shouldn't address the newcomers that way I've trained you better than that!" the older voice said from behind the face. "I know,I know. Still, I had to do it once before you confined me to that boring office you call 'home.'" the face said backing away to the point where I could see the body attached to it along with another figure next to it. The face i saw first looked to be in his teens and wore a white hoodie with blue jeans and black gym shoes and long, wild, black hair. The other figure on the other hand, looked to be the complete opposite. He looked much older and wore a black suit coat with a red tie and white dress shirt, the suit coat's breast pocket housed a small red handkerchief. He also wore black dress pants, a solid black belt and black dress shoes accompanied by black dress socks. The most notable feature about this figure was his face, or at least what would be his face, since it was wrapped in bandages. "Call it what you will, Jeffery, but that 'boring office' is going to be your workplace whether you like it or not." the "faceless" figure said. "What ever, old man. Hey newbie, ya got a name or what?" the teen asked. I would've answered but I didn't know what a name was let alone what the words they were saying meant; though it seems the silence after the question was enough for them to know of my inability to speak. "Hey, new guy," the teen said while leaning toward me and snapping his fingers in my face, "you got a name or wha- OH! That's right! You don't have any memories do you!?" he said, his face showing realization. "Glad you finally figured it out, Jeffery." the faceless man behind him spoke, "Yes, this young man has lost his memories and is a metaphorical 'zombie,' like you once were." "I see… sorry 'bout that new guy, but you're right, Slendy he definitely doesn't look too lively huh?" As I was listening to the two men try to figure out our current situation, my head started to pound and I passed out...

 **~...~**

Everything was black again, but now I heard voices. I heard the voice of a young boy who was crying and another voice which sounded alot like mine. "Dad! Dad I'm scared!" the young voice cried "I know but now's not the time for us to be scared, Nick. We just gotta wait it out, until the...ugh... ambulance comes. When they get...here everything will be just fine." the other voice said trying to calm the other. "Okay...and Dad?" the younger voice asked "Yes, Nick?" the other voice replied, "Thanks." the younger voice said, then everything went silent…

 **~DANIEL~**

 **August 5th, 2020**

 **~Limbo: ?'s Dorm, 2:09 PM~**

When I came to I was in a strange room. Everything in the room from the walls to the bed I was currently on. Of course I didn't know what a "room" or "bed" was. It was all strange to me. I simply stared at the ceiling above me blankly and noticed that my face was wet. This time around however, I was more aware of my surroundings, my eyes were opened completely, and I could see better. While noticing the changes in my vision and my surroundings, I heard voices from nearby. Still laying down, I turned my head to the left and saw a door. Even though the room was well lit, you could still see the yellowish light peeking in from below the door. The light was obscured by two shadows which were the sources of the voices. "C'mon Slendy! He just got here and doesn't know anything." I could identify this voice to be the teen from earlier. "You seem to really care about the 'fresh meat,' Jeffery." the other voice said which was the voice of the "faceless" man from earlier. "Psh! I could care less about the new guy, Slendy, it just seems a little cruel and rushed to have him going out there almost immediately after arriving." the teen said, it seemed like they were arguing about something or someone. "Yes I understand that, but I have no choice considering the position we're in and not only that but I did the exact same thing to you when you first came here remember?" the faceless man said trying to prove his point to the teen. "Fine, I guess I can't argue when you bring that up...but just for the record , you did that because I was a _special case_." the teen said seeming to bring the argument to a close. After a few seconds I moved my body to sit upright and get a better look at where I was, only to get a creak in response to it from the bed I was on. Then the door opened to reveal the two people I met earlier. "I thought I heard movement in here. Glad ya didn't die on us newbie. Wait are you crying? Anyway look, I know this is a lot to take in at a fast pace, but try to stay conscious this time 'kay?" the teen said sounding much cheerier than when he was talking behind the door. "Daniel." I said not controlling the words coming out of my mouth. This sudden outburst earned a shocked look (or a raised eyebrow ridge from the faceless man), "I beg your pardon?" the faceless man said, "Daniel" I repeated, simply repeating what the voice I heard said. "Oh! Hey Slendy that must be his name!" the teen said trying to piece together what had just been said. "I see," the faceless man said, "in that case a proper introduction is an order. I'm-" "Hold on, Slendy," the teen interrupted, "I'll handle introductions. When you introduce people you use their 'proper name' and i don't appreciate it that much. The name's Jeff, kid and this is Slendy." "That's SlenDER, Jeffery." Slender commented. "So...Daniel, how are you feeling?" after thirty seconds of silence, Slender figured out that I couldn't talk quite yet. "Hmm...either he doesn't know how to talk or-" "He's just trying to be a jerk-wad." Jeff said, cutting Slender off. "Well upsy daisy Danny!" Jeff said while getting me up on my feet, with me using him as a support, "We gotta explain some things, not that you'd understand them yet." With that, Jeff and Slender dragged me out of the room…

 **August 5th 2020**

 **~Limbo: Dorm Hallway, 2:14 PM~**

With Slender leading the way, Jeff dragged me to a set of large, brown double doors. Slender pushed the set of doors open to reveal an office. The office had black walls with red lining, the walls seemed to stretch upward endlessly, until it reached a ceiling with a chandelier about 45-feet off the ground. The floor was made of polished and glossed spruce wood planks. There was also a large window on the back wall which formed an arch connecting at the top of the walls, the window provided a great view of the garden outside, which was where they found me. Towards the center of the room was a spruce wood desk with a very peculiar design on the front. In front of the desk was a red carpet with gold lining, the carpet had the words "Society of the Underworld Limbo S.O.U.L." sewed in gold. Above the large window was a red banner that had "To Protect In Secret" in gold on it. Atop the desk were many books stacked on top of each other. The walls were lined with many large, spruce bookshelves. The shelves were filled except for some gaps in between books, probably from the books on top of the desk. Behind the desk was a large black leather chair with two, smaller chairs in front of it. "Please, take a seat, Daniel." Slender said, taking his seat behind the desk, I then noticed a gold tag on the desk that read "SOCIETY LEADER SLENDER" in bold, black letters. Jeff then set me in one of the seats in front of the desk taking the one to the right of me. "Daniel, you're not going to understand much of what we are going to say but you'll understand in due time." Slender stated. Then Jeff cut in "You're dead kid, no other way to put it. But you aren't like most people who have done more bad than good or more good than bad, because of that, you were sent here, to Limbo. This place is what lies between the realm of the dead and the realm of the living. It's also a realm you go to when you're either in a coma or, on rare occasions, when you're asleep. You're stuck here with us for all of eternity, or at least until the big guy upstairs decides to send us somewhere." I simply sat there, staring at Jeff with a blank expression, I truly had no idea what he was saying, but something made me open my eyes in shock when he said I was "dead." "What Jeff says is true, Daniel," Slender said, "and while you're here you will have to carry out certain tasks. You will be supervised by a mentor of course." "Yeah Slender, who's gonna be his mentor, it better not be me. I don't feel like babysitting a walking vegetable...No offense kid." Jeff said "You don't need to worry, Jeff, I have the mentor already picked out, in fact, she should be here in three...two...one." There was a knock at the door that made me and Jeff look toward the door. "Enter" Slender commanded and the set of double doors was pushed open revealing a female standing behind them. She was wearing a black, unzipped jacket with a grey shirt underneath. She had black sweat pants with black boots. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were hazel. her skin was a tannish color and she also wore a black wristband on her left arm. She walked into the office and stood between me and Jeff and Slenders desk. I noticed that she looked at me for a fraction of a second and in that moment she looked at me as if she knew me. "What's up, Slendy. Wait, if it's about the syrup prank, I swear I cleaned it up." her voice was somewhat edgy but at the same time soft. "This isn't about that Gwendolyn, but you couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Meet Daniel, you will be his mentor." Slender said "WHAT!?" the girl named Gwendolyn shouted in disbelief. "Woah woah woah woah woah! Slendy say WHAT now!?" "I _said_ you are his mentor." Slender replied, though you couldn't see his face, he was probably wearing a sly smirk on it. "Slendy, c'mon, you know mentorship isn't for me." Gwendolyn said, trying to reason with Slender. "Well you should have thought about that before you dropped a stink bomb in the West Wing. We are _still_ trying to get the smell out of there." Slender responded sounding somewhat annoyed. Despite not knowing what it was, the thought of a "stink bomb" caused me to laugh slightly, Slender noticed this and quickly glanced at me before returning his attention to Gwendolyn. Jeff was obviously enjoying the exchange between Gwendolyn and Slender, since he was laughing uncontrollably since Gwendolyn's reaction to her new position as "mentor." "Come ON Slendy! A girl's gotta have fun if she's gonna be stuck here for all eternity! So could you just...you know, let it slide." Gwendolyn said trying to persuade Slender, trying to look as innocent as possible. "No, Gwendolyn," Slender replied dryly, "your 'innocent act' won't help you this time. Besides, this could be a learning experience for the both of you. Now then, your first assignment is to take Daniel out to the over world. Let him see how the mortals communicate, walk, and interact with each other, and maybe he'll learn a thing or two." "Ugh! Fine!" Gwendolyn said, annoyed. "Good, well if we are at an understanding, you are dismissed." Slender said, satisfied with the outcome. Jeff was finally starting to calm down from his laugh attack. Gwendolyn was on her way out when she stopped and turned back to me, still annoyed, but had a look of realisation in her eye. "Hey, Daniel was it? Can you walk?" Jeff answered for me, "Nope you gotta drag him around 'till he knows how, he's heavy too have fun!" he said with a large grin on his face (as if he didn't already have one). Gwendolyn let out one more annoyed moan before she draped me over her back and dragged me out of the office.


End file.
